Episode52
Fight Night at Platform 7 In an awesome display of the vast efficiencies of high level MysTech, we blistered through 6 seconds of Game Time in about 4 1/2 hours of Real Time as we continued with the battle against the "Accidental Reaver" and her spawn on the back-porch of Betty's Backwater Cafe. Pete had activated his Signal Jammer and deployed his Nano-Wall to block the closest windows of the Station, but curious on-lookers still clustered around further windows, and Captain Barnabus' Ship was hovering just off the Platform observing the situation closely. Kiwi's Reaver Containment Mystic Barrier Bubble remained in-place, the Party and the 5 Reavers neatly contained within. The Spawner Reaver's swirling vortex of Evil-Darkness roiled and billowed, with Pete at the center, locked inside his own Reaver Containment Field with her! With absolutely no trace of Fear or Panic in his Telepathetic voice, (nor any Force-Skins activated, thanks to his decision at the start of the fight to Squad Command instead), Pete immediately ordered the rest of the Fisters to charge into the Cloud to rescue him! Kiwi was of course the first to respond to Pete's "Pathetic Bleating", using his patented squirrely-quick 1/2-Move Translocate to immediately blink in behind the Spawner & unleash his Martial-Arts prowess upon her. Joe and Oz were a-bit delayed in their response however, as the other Reaver-Minions proved to be a hand-full, with Joe soon locked down by a nasty evil liquid wall effect that attacked back when you hit it. In fact it soon became apparent that these Reavers were all a step-up from any we had fought previously, with the Spawner possibly being the toughest we have ever encountered directly in Combat (Oz determined that it was roughly equivalent to a 'Reaver General', which we've only seen from a distance so far). As it turned out, Pete needn't have worried, the Accidental Reaver proved to be happy enough just Called-Shot Massive-Overkill One-Shot Destroying his Reaver Containment Field Generator and extricating herself from the hex that was adjacent to Kiwi. As Oz Charged into the Darkness, Pete scampered out, taking Cover behind Barnabus' Nether Dimensional Tickle-Trunk, (much to Barnabus' consternation). While Pete cowered like a bitch and erected his Force Skins, Kiwi and Oz started laying the Fist of the Light Reaver Beat-Downtm on the Spawner, beginning to whittle down her impressive Soul-Skin. Oz's double-knife style proved particularly vexing to her, as it negated the Cover Technique bonus to Defend that she enjoyed over Kiwi. While Joe blasted away at the wall that was restraining him, one of the Reaver Scouts started in on Pete, first unleashing a barrage of Called Shots on his other Anti-Reaver Field, (the ancient G'neer-Tech -7 to Strike and Defend for Reavers & +2 RF Vs Reavers one!), eventually destroying it as well, then opening up on him with a ten-round Burst from his Armor Piercing 100 Railgun! Fortunately, even Damage in the 70s was mostly eaten up by Pete's Super DC-Build Personal RF, (except for the Criticals, which inexplicably did like 20 points more?). Speaking of Criticals, Kiwi delivered the coveted 1 in 400 Double Natural 20 attack on the Spawner, and was promptly shut down by the Amarbitor's 1 in 8,000 Natural 20 Defend! motherfucker asshole sonofabitch cunt whore fuck Despite this, and a wide variety of unprecedented Arbiter Bullshit Style new and especially brutal Reaver attacks that precipitated near new levels of PC Bitterness, eventually the Spawner's Soul-Skin was depleted, (right around the time Joe finally smashed down the Acid Wall and Pete belatedly charged back into the fray after pausing to Battlefield Engineer nano-regenerate the G'Neer Anti-Reaver Field Generator back to life). Faced with the the wrath of the full Party and now actually taking actual Damage, the Accidental Reaver teleported away, (but still within the Reaver Containment Bubble), leaving the other Reavers exposed to the harsh light of, the lights, on the platform, or whatever. Shut up. And also leaving Kiwi and Oz immobilized behind her, because that was one of the non-enumerated but referenced above instances of unprecedented Arbiter Bullshit Style new and especially brutal Reaver attacks. With the Spawner now clear of the melee fighters however, Joe and Pete were free to open up on her with their custom Anti-Reaver guns, first Pete with the BPAP-K20B-AR Prototype Tracer Rounds from his Assault Rifle lighting her up through the Darkness, (she made her Save Vs Body -42 against the Souldar Overload, unfortunately), then Joe, homing in on the Tracer with multiple hits from his shiny new FADs-enhanced Exo-Laser Batteries & inflicting an unheard of 8 Particle Disruption Damage of the Reaver-Affecting Variety! As we approached the end of the night, (Initiative Segments 6 through 24 having expired), Oz and Kiwi were finally unstuck, Pete, the lucky-recipient of an extra-awesome long-range tongue-based grab-attack, was back adjacent to the Spawner, and the other 4 Reavers all mostly had their Soul-Skins still up. Could be a long fight. Reaver Notes: * It seems likely that the Reaver was rather happy in the pocket dimension as she hoovered up souls for the week or so she had until we released her * It's unclear if the four other Reavers were already in the pocket dimension or if she gated them in but they were all ready to ambush anyone who let them out. We're still a little unclear on wether spawner-gates are inter-dimensional or not. Oz doesn't think so but he's not 100% sure. * The Accidental Reaver is of a very high level (highest we've ever faced in-person). Its unusual that she would be where she was. She was up to something nefarious, no doubt. Was Barnabus in on it? * These Reavers have some significant upgrades and are likely part of some kind of 'special forces' team. Perhaps with the mission to take us down? If not, then what? 11 Combat for the logger . Back to Space Junk LogCategory:Space Junk